


dear love of my life (remember)

by M1NI



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Arguments that turned into fights that turned out bigger, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hosptial Trips, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Insomnia, Implied though - Freeform, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Technoblade is mentioned - Freeform, at the end, implied depression, it was unintentional, just a little, no one is directly mentioned but its dream's pov, unintentional suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1NI/pseuds/M1NI
Summary: He was floating, he was sure of it, or else why would he feel so light, so empty, so...alone?TW//Unintentional Suicide Attempt, please read tags carefully.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	dear love of my life (remember)

**Author's Note:**

> This is implied DNB but no one is mentioned directly, therefore you can take it as any ship you want. Feedback is appreciated, hate comments are not. 
> 
> Disclaimer: You get the point, I don't own MCYT and I only ship personas, not the CCs. 
> 
> This is my first actual fic uploaded, and the ending was slightly rushed but I hope you don't mind.

He was floating, he was sure of it, or else why would he feel so light, so empty, so...alone?

He can’t remember much, but he remembers screaming, yelling and angry tears. He remembers a man, ~~who was it? He can’t remember~~ slamming the front door, and him breaking down in the bathroom ~~why did he break down?~~.

He thinks, and he remembers, they fought. It was to be expected, all the pent up stress washing over both of them. The fight started out as a small argument, of what, he cannot remember. It got lost in the hurtful words and screaming. He does remember that it was important to him, though. ~~What was so important to him that he fought with the love of his life?~~

He’s tired, and he wants to sleep, he realises. But alas, he cannot go to sleep. He remembers they had a couple of sleeping pills, for when his insomnia acted up, hidden somewhere ~~why are they hidden?~~ he remembers the love of his life had hidden them away from him ~~why?~~. He grabs them from the cupboard, with a little help of the dining chair. He pours a couple in his hand, too tired to count, too unbothered to count. He swallows them. He remembers nothing. It’s dark, he thinks, wasn’t it afternoon?

He can feel his senses coming back to him as he stops floating and strong arms ground him. There are voices surrounding him, only one being familiar, and he wonders, ‘ _What are you doing here, dear love of my life?’_. He sees blue and red and hears sirens. It’s dark again. 

He hears the voice of his love, asking him why, asking him for forgiveness ~~was it not his fault, why are you apologising, dear love of my life?~~ He tries to stay awake, wants to cuddle the love of his life, say sorry for making him cry, he promises he didn’t mean to ~~dear love of my life, why must you cry for someone so worthless?~~. He fails

He wakes up again, and his love is dozing off in a chair next to the bed with white sheets and even whiter rails surrounding it. Everything in the room is white, he whimpers, the brightness hurting his eyes. His love jolts awake, his ruby, bloodshot eyes flashing open in surprise, before melting into sadness and sorrow ~~why do you sombre yourself for me, dear love of my life?~~

His eyes tear up, why, he does not know. ~~he does know, he doesn’t want to admit it~~. His love embraces him, and then tells him they can talk later and calls the doctors. The doctors check up on him, confirming he can go back home after he rests. 

His love asks him why he did it. He doesn’t understand, did what? He voices his questions. His love is saddened and tells him he overdosed on pills, and was in a critical state. He didn’t mean to, he just wanted to sleep, and he voices as such. His love asks him if it was because of the fight, he denies it, but he cannot deny the fact that the fight _did_ influence it. His love tells him he is sorry, and that he shouldn’t have blown up at him. He also apologises. 

It will take time to heal, to go back to the way they were living before, with his love walking on eggshells around him and he himself being too scared to accidentally do something that would worry his love. It will take time, but they have all the time in the world, he realises, as his love gently holds his face and kisses him slowly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I didn't tag properly and triggered anyone, if I did, please tell me so I can immediately tag it properly.


End file.
